Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: based on the song by Panic! At the disco, "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off". Mah 1st lemon, so it probably sucks...anyway plz read and enjoy! AkixIchinose-edit- on spelling


Herro Mina! Or ciaossu guys! Anyway, IZ MAH VERY FIRST LEMON! :D So it probably sucks! Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Warning:** explicit content ahead, not 4 da kiddies(even though...wait, imma 13, kk so imma not a kid, just a pervy teen! XD) btw,

THE PANIC! CONCERT WAS AWESOME! BRENDON URIE IS HAWT! He shouldn't take his clothes of, but it's better if he did(get the song title use? No? Bleh!)

kk!**Disclaimers!**

Brendon Urie: KV doesn't own Inazuma Eleven...you did like our concert, no?

KV: F*** YEAH! OMG I LOVED IT! AHHHH! U WERE SOOOOO HAWT! ~KYAA!

Brendon Urie:...ok then, that was Pretty Odd...

KV: I liked that album to! :D I love P!ATD Enjoy the lemon!

=!=!=!=!=!=!

"Normal" p.o.v.

It was around 9:30 at night. Aki Kino was in the forest, camping out with the rest of the Raimon High team. She didn't feel that well this weekend, though. Due to that, she had to sleep in the caravan car all alone. Oh, did I mention that Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka came back from america to spend time with their old friends? I don't know, but anyway, camping...

"Ichinose-kun! Where is everyone?" Aki asked the brown haired american.

"I...don't know" He answered. His voice was slightly deeper now, due to the damned phase of life called "Puberty". "Probably out hiking somewhere. Guess it's just us, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"..."

"Ichinose?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired"

"..." there was a long pause before Ichinose said, "I guess you can go to bed now, since you are not feeling well, right?"

"Your right, I probably should."

"Haha!" Ichinose playfully giggled. "Goodnight then, Aki-chan"

Aki blushed at the way Ichinose said her name and replied, " Goodnight, Ichinose-kun."

=!=!=!=!

Aki was finding it hard to fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning, because of the fever she had. She kept thinking it was a fever she couldn't sweat out. Besides that, the short conversation she had with Ichinose kept replaying in her head. She would then "day dream" about the conversation continuing on into a more intimate moment. _Quit thinking like that!_ Aki thought to herself. _He is just a friend! Plus even if I did like him like that, he would __**never**__ do anything like __**that**__ to me!_ Aki then heard the door of the caravan open and close. She then heard some footsteps; due to the sound getting closer and closer, she knew it was heading in her direction.

"Who's there?" Aki half-yelled, still in her sleeping bag.

"Aki-chan! You're still awake! My my! It's about 10:18pm now! Are you okay?" the person, who appeared to be Ichinose said.

"Oh! Ichinose! Ya...I think I have a fever. Do you have any medicine?"

"Hmm...lemme check"

As Ichinose left to look for the medicine, a thought occurred to his head. _Aki. Me. We're alone. In a car. I love her. I think she loves me. Should I go for it? No! I shouldn't even be thinking these...things! Ack! Stupid hormones!_ He then felt a weird feeling growing in is lower regions. A _very_ weird feeling that _all_ boys would hate to have in public. _Fuck! At a time like this! When Aki and I are alone! Really? *sigh* I guess I'll have to deal with it. Damned hormones..._

At this time, Ichinose walked back to where Aki was, boner and all. Aki appeared to still be awake, much to Ichinose's inconviniance.

"Umm...Aki?"

"Yes? Was there any medicine?"

"No..I...couldn't find any." Oh how he was trying to fight the urge to just pin her down and fuck her then and there.

"Oh..ok.." Aki was oblivious to the way Ichinose was feeling. "Hey Ichinose, I'm kinda lonely I here. Could you maybe...sleep next to me?" That almost made Ichinose lose control, but thankfully, he didn't.

"Yeah...sure...if you trust me-"

"Of course I do!

_God dammit! How am I supposed to control myself now! I can't say no! Ugh! _Ichinose thought to himself."Fine fine fine! I'll sleep with you!"_That sounds sooooo wrong!_ Ichinose thought.

"Are...you ok? You seem a bit...odd right now" Aki said.

"Ehh? (_Oh crap! Did she see?)_ No! I'm perfectly fine! Ya!" Ichinose replied. "Ok Aki-chan! Make room! _(This is __**so**__ not helping!)_"

Ichinose then climbed over Aki and(tried) to sleep as far away as possible from her(she was sleeping in the passenger seat). It was then that his throbbing member poked Aki in the thigh as he attempted to get by her without that happening.

"Ny-OH SHIT!" Ichinose cussed in English.

"What? Wait, Ichinose?" Aki questioned. She had no idea what was going on right now; one because of the english term used, the other because of the _hard thingy_ that poked her in the thigh. "Are you...alright Ichinose?"

_Great! I'm going to have to tell her; it's the only way to get out of this situation._ Ichinose thought. "Umm...Aki?"

"Yes?"

"I uh...*sigh* need to *groan* ffuuuuck" he cussed under his breath as Aki grabbed his leg,, quickly letting go as he groaned.

"You need what?"

"Aki-chan...I need you"

=!=!=!=!=!-**Lemony Part beginning Line!**

Ichinose then went on top of her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Aki then widened her eyes at the immediate contact, soon giving in to the kiss. It was then that she knew what the hard thingy was poking her leg.

"I-Ichinose!" She screamed once they broke the kiss.

"Aki-chan...I'm sorry-"

"No you silly fool! This is just what I have been waiting for!"

"Aki...you know well what-"

"Ichinose Kazuya, I don't care! I see that you want to fuck me, and I'm willing to do it, ok?" After she said that, she grabbed hold of his still clothed member and pulled. Ichinose then groaned and said, "Aki-chan! Wait ugh, don't *pant* tease me!" Aki obeyed, only to then yank his shirt, begging for it to come off. Ichinose noticed, and accepted Aki's request, only to then(literally) tear her shirt of, quickly removing the bra just as fast. He soon after pulled both her pants and underwear down, looking over the naked beauty of Kino Aki.

"Ka-Kazuya! Why so fa-"

"Look, we have no idea where the others are, so now is our only chance, ok?"

"Okay" Aki replied.

Ichinose delved in for Aki's breasts, making sure to give the same treatment to each one. Aki kept moaning and squealing in pleasure, which made Ichinose harder and harder. Ichinose couldn't handle the pressure of his pants trapping his member anymore, so he "kindly" asked Aki to take them off for him. Aki agreed and slowly, with her mouth, pulled down the zipper of his jeans(he already previously took of his belt). His member was staring her in the face, so being the little harlequin she was, she kissed the tip through his boxers.

"Ngh. Aki! Do...Do that again" Aki obeyed and helped Ichinose pull down his boxers, revealing his fully erected eight inch dick. Ichinose then got up, put his member in front of her and gave her the "ok" look. Aki understood and slowly started to put him in her mouth, kissing the tip to begin. The more she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, the more he groaned and was getting closer to cumming. She deep throatedd him, making Ichinose reach hislimit..

"Aki! I'm ,ngh, 'I'm cumming!"

Aki, being the oblivious idiot she is, didn't know what that was, so he "quickly" took him out of her mouth, only leaving the tip in to say, "What-" until her mouth filled up with Ichinose's white substance. To her, it tasted disgusting, so she spat it out.

"Aki! You're supposed swallow it!"

"What if I don't want to? I can't have babies out of my mouth, Kazuya."

"Wait, but-"

"You wanted to fuck me right? Me giving you a blowjob isn't you fucking me, no?"

"Aki- but you know that-"

"I don't care Kazuya! I want you to make me yours, and that's all that matters now!"

"Aki... Fine...No stopping now." Ichinose replied. The little conversation they had just then and there, plus the raging hormones in his body along with the intimate moment, made him all hard again. Ichinose positioned himself above Aki's entrance.

"Here I go!" Ichinose said before he slowly entered Aki. Aki started tearing a bit, due to her hymen being teared and broken through. Once Ichinose was fully in her, he waited until she gave the "thumbs up" signal, in which he slowly started to move.

"Ka-Kazuya?"

"*pant* Yes?"

"Please, no *pant* wait, FUCK ME SENSLESS KAZUYA!"

"Aki.."

"Look, I don't *moan* AHHH! THERE!" It was then that Ichinose found her g-spot, and started to go at an unimaginable speed. With each trust, they were both getting closer and closer to their release. All the sweat from the two bodies, plus adding Aki's fever, made a lot of sweat come out, making it easier to slide their bodies together. Aki then felt a weird feeling forming at the pit of her stomach. Nothing could describe the pleasure she was feeling now.

"Ichinose, I'm *moan* getting close!"

"M-me *groan* me too"

Ichinose came into Aki first, groaning a loud groan as he released. Aki soon followed after, releasing all of her womanly fluids .

"Ahh...Aki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Kazuya."

It was then that they heard a song playing in the background, "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Of" from Panic! At The Disco, to be exact.

"Kazuya? Where is the music coming from?"

"I...I don't know.." He replied.

"Hmm...oh well...better get to sleep now, huh Kazuya."

"Ya...goodnight Aki-chan"

Little did they know that the music came from me, the narrator, the only one from the team who stayed behind and hid in the back of the caravan! Ushishishishi!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Haha! Got ya! Hmm...I wonder who the narrator is?

Anyway, I have NEVER done any of this stuff! Just mah pervy mind, built up from reading other lemons to help me out on this one.

Ciao ciao!


End file.
